


Sweet, Filthy Boy

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Future Fic, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: It took her a while to recognize the gleam in his eyes as longing, and the longer she thought about it, the more sense it made to her. Jon had never known a mother, and seeing her take care of his own son must fill him with joy, but at the same time undoubtedly reminded him of how unloved he'd been as a child himself. She found herself wondering whether her resemblance to her lady mother made things worse for him.***"Do you promise to be good from now on, Jon Snow?""I promise,  mama," he replied in a muffled voice. "I promise.""Hush, sweet boy," she told him. "Mama will kiss it better."***"It's alright, sweet boy," she assured him, inclining her head to kiss him, licking into his mouth and tangling their tongues together."Mama understands," she panted when they parted, framing his face in her hands. "You can't help yourself. You're a filthy little bastard and you want mama to be as wanton as a whore with you, isn't that right?"





	Sweet, Filthy Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> I know there are more than a couple of Jonsa daddy kink fics out there, but I've never actually come across a real mommy kink fic for them, which is a little surprising, considering Jon's mommy issues and Cat issues. 
> 
> And you know what they say, write what you want to read, so that's what I did!
> 
> This one's for Amy. A little bird told me you don't mind a little lactation kink ;)
> 
> I also consider this one of the filthiest things I've ever written. When I first started writing Jonsa fic, I was reluctant to write smut and insecure about being able to pull it off. So what I'm trying to say is that this never would have happened without Amy's proclivity for writing filth and her encouraging comments on my own attempts. Hence the dedication! :)

Sansa had noticed a change in Jon ever since she'd given birth to their son, Robb. To be perfectly fair, he'd been different from the moment she'd told him she was expecting. He touched her more reverently, often putting his hands, his cheeks and his lips on her expanding belly, and as she grew heavy with child, his appetite for her increased as well.

She hadn't minded at all. His voracity had somewhat soothed her shame over her own newfound wantonness. And as she'd become more self-conscious about losing her figure, her horribly swollen feet and her constant sweatiness, Jon's attentions and filthy endearments were like a balm to relieve her insecurities.

Now he'd sit close as she nursed their babe or held him in her arms, cooing and kissing his little face. She could feel her husband's tender eyes on her, and when she looked up there was often a slight crease between his eyebrows or an almost unrecognizable pout to his lips.

At first she was too tired and too wrapped up inside her bubble of bliss to think too much of it, but as time went by, she started paying closer attention. His frown deepened, he'd purse his lips, swallowing and sighing, or he'd clear his throat, averting her eyes.

It took her a while to recognize the gleam in his eyes as longing, and the longer she thought about it, the more sense it made to her. Jon had never known a mother, and seeing her take care of his own son must fill him with joy, but at the same time undoubtedly reminded him of how unloved he'd been as a child himself. She found herself wondering whether her resemblance to her lady mother made things worse for him.

One night, not long after he'd started visiting her chambers again at night, she'd gathered all of her courage and greeted him sitting in bed, propped up against the pillows. She'd coaxed him into her lap, letting him rest his head against her heavy bossom and began pulling her fingers through his curls.

"How was your day?" she'd asked.

"Tiring," he'd groaned, closing her eyes under her ministrations.

"My poor sweet boy," she'd answered. "Will you let mama take care of you?"

His head had jerked up, and he'd stared at her with shocked eyes, his throat bobbing up and down. Heat had flushed her cheeks and she'd feared it had all been a mistake, but then he'd nodded, licking his lips.

Several moons had passed since that day, and to her surprise Sansa had discovered that Jon was not the only one who enjoyed the nights when she'd greet him with the words sweet boy.

She was moved by how vulnerable her stern, powerful husband allowed himself to be with her when they played their game, and she felt empowered by the way she could reduce him to a trembling mess.

He'd been away for over a fortnight now, but there had been a rider announcing his return only a couple of hours ago. It would be too late for a feast tonight, but she was preparing to give him a proper welcome home in her private quarters.

When he entered her chambers, she was sat in a chair close to the bath she'd had prepared for him. He kneeled in front of her and she put the tunic she'd been mending aside to cup his cheek. 

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"Good evening, sweet boy," she greeted him.

"Good evening, mama," he answered in a rough voice, eyes flying open and darkening at the endearment she'd used.

"Mama has a bath ready for you," she told him. "Be a good boy and take off your clothes."

He pushed himself to his feet and obeyed quickly. 

"Get in the tub," she urged him.

As he sank down in the water, she discarded her robe and pushed the sleeves of her night rail up to her elbows. She picked up a washing cloth and lathered it with soap. 

Jon groaned as she started to rub his back and arms. She washed him in silence, deliberately avoiding touching his cock or balls. After coming close to them a couple of times, he opened one eye to peek at her.

Suddenly he lifted one hand out of the bath water and splashed it at her, soaking the front of her night rail.

She dropped the washing cloth and smacked him across the face with the flat of her hand. "Wicked, willful boy!" she exclaimed. "Apologize right now!"

"I'm sorry," he muttered, casting his eyes down, soap dripping down his beard.

"Loud and clear, Jon Snow!" 

"I'm sorry, mama," he said.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"To get a better look at your teats, mama," he confessed.

She picked her robe up from her chair and tied it securely around her waist, pursing her lips against the smile threatening to appear on them at the sight of his disappointed pout.

"Finish cleaning yourself," she commanded. "And get out of the tub to dry off!"

He followed her instructions as she sat in her chair watching him. Her night rail clung to her skin, cold and sticky. She wanted to take it off, but she'd only be rewarding Jon's bad behaviour by doing that. 

"Now bend over the bed!"

As soon as he obeyed, she rose from the chair and walked over to him. She let her hand glide over his round arse cheeks,  before pulling it back and striking him.

He hissed, but she didn't hold back when her hand came down a second time. She knew he liked it hard. He groaned as her hand came down again and again, burying his face in the furs. 

By the time she'd finished, angry red spots were imprinted on his backside.

"Do you promise to be good from now on, Jon Snow?"

"I promise,  mama," he replied in a muffled voice. "I promise."

"Hush, sweet boy," she told him. "Mama will kiss it better."

She kneeled, placing her hands on his hips and peppered the red marks with soft kisses.

She pushed herself to her feet and undressed as she walked around to the side of the bed. She climbed onto it, reclining against the pillows.

"Come here, sweet boy."

He approached her on all fours and nestled himself into her lap.

She stroked his cheek and offered him her teat. His eager mouth latched onto it and he started sucking the milk from it.

She sighed at the sensation and pulled her fingers through his hair, fingernails raking his skull. He moaned in response.

She took his warm hand and placed it on her cold clammy breast. A trickle of milk spilled from it as he began massaging it, and he released her nipple with a pop to lick the liquid off his palm and fingers.

He closed his mouth over her teat again and continued sucking. She let her hand travel down to his crotch, finding him hard as a rock. 

"What's this?" she asked him, wrapping her fingers around his shaft. "You're a wicked, lustful boy, aren't you, Jon Snow?"

He nodded, bucking into her hand. 

"Don't," she warned him. 

His throat bobbed up and down, but he held himself still.

"Tell me, sweet boy," she cooed, tightening her grip and squeezing him all the way up to the tip of his cock. "What do you want?"

He licked his lips, eyes almost black with desire. "I want to fuck you, mama."

"Where?" she asked, stroking him languidly. "My mouth, my cunt, my arse?"

His eyes widened. "Everywhere, anywhere you like, mama."

"Hmmm," she hummed. "Alright, sweet boy, but you'll have to earn it first."

"How?"

She smiled down at him. "Lie on your back."

She swung a leg over his body and straddled him, rubbing her wet folds up his length. He grabbed her hips, but she tutted and swatted his hands away.

She braced her hands on his chest and leaned down to whisper in his ear: "Mama's going to sit on your face and you're going to make me peak with your mouth. Would you like that, sweet boy?"

"Aye, mama, aye," he grunted. 

She pushed herself up and slapped him in the face. "Good boys don't like those things, Jon Snow," she admonished him.

"I'm sorry, mama," he murmured.

"It's alright, sweet boy," she assured him, inclining her head to kiss him, licking into his mouth and tangling their tongues together.

"Mama understands," she panted when they parted, framing his face in her hands. "You can't help yourself. You're a filthy little bastard and you want mama to be as wanton as a whore with you, isn't that right?"

He only stared at her in response, licking his lips, but she felt his cock twitch against her arse.

"But mama doesn't mind, sweet boy, truly," she breathed, brushing his curls away from his brow. "Mama wants to ride that filthy tongue of yours and come all over your pretty bastard face, and if you were a good boy, you wouldn't allow me to do that, now would you?"

She moved up until she was hovering over his mouth, letting him pull her down by the hips. He nuzzled his face into her curls and exhaled, his hot breath hitting her damp folds.

She braced her hands against the headboard, pushing her cunt against his mouth. He licked up her slit, tongue slithering through her wetness, and hummed into her sensitive flesh.

He pressed that warm, wet tongue against her nub and she started rocking her hips, his beard rubbing against the soft skin of her thighs, his fingers biting into her hips. She should reprimand him for being so rough with her, but she was too far gone to care.

His muffled groans increased her pleasure and it didn't take long before she fell apart on his tongue, crying out his name. 

She moved down until she was straddling his chest, taking in his soaked beard and swollen red lips. "Fuck me, filthy boy," she panted.

She yelped as he flipped her over. He lifted one leg over his hip and used his hand to coat the tip of his cock in her juices before pushing into her. She gasped, throwing her head back at the sensation of him stretching her open.

He pressed sloppy kisses up her sternum, his beard rough and sticky against her skin as he fucked her without any rhythm. She knew he'd been hard since the moment she told him to take off his clothes. There was no way he was going to last, but this was for him. He'd repay her abundantly later on.

Soon, too soon, she felt him falter and he pulled out, his seed squirting across her mound and belly. She missed having him spill inside of her, but it was too soon to risk conceiving another child.

He'd rolled off her, falling flat on his back. As he lay beside her, trying to catch his breath, she wondered whether she could draw out the game a little longer. "Look what a mess you made!" she told him. "You should clean it up, filthy boy!"

He pushed himself up on his elbows, blinking at her. He paused for a moment, but then he rolled over and started licking up his own seed.

Before she realized what was happening, his mouth was back on her cunt and he was curling two fingers inside of her. He sucked at her nub and rubbed at her walls, quickly driving her over the edge again.

He worked his way back up her body, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses until he reached her chin. He nipped at it, lacing his fingers into her hair as his thumb stroked her jaw. He nudged her nose with his own before crashing their mouths together.

His lips and tongue still tasted of her, and of him as well. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and rasped: "Wicked girl, wonderful wife! I love you." He kissed her again, licking into her mouth before he sucked on her tongue.

His hard cock was prodding her entrance again, and she shifted her hips to give him better access. "I love you, Sansa," he repeated as he sank into her once more. 

"I love you, too, Jon," she sighed, smiling at the feeling of him filling her up.

They made love more slowly and gently this time, just Jon and Sansa again, and afterwards, she fell asleep safely enclosed in his strong arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this one! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
